The Trojan Mare Project
by CromegasFlare
Summary: What would you do if your dreams started to tell the Future? how long would it take for everyone to realize that there dreams are in fact telling the Future? How long would it take for everyone to grow accustom to this new ability and anomaly only to realize that it is all fake and the real problem is elsewhere. Why is Ponyville suddenly Haunted?
1. Eve of Wraiths

_**Prologue**_

_**Eve of Wraiths**_

There was a air of discomfort in the atmosphere of Canterlot as Luna's Moon rose above the distant horizon, yet most ponies did not notice this eerie sense for they were asleep, Yet those who were awake could only but help staying indoors in concern of what misfortune would fall upon them if they were to leave the comfort of their homes.

It was safe to say that only few were out and about that night, Ponies in general include; the Royal Night guard, Night shift employees accrossed the city, Princess Luna who was in deep wonder of why the Eve felt odd that night, then there was the one who did not want to be seen and knew exactly why the night was hunting for him, to stop his sinister deed.

"_There must be another way?_" He thought to himself as he used his stealth spell to sneak past a couple Night Guards who were in patrol of the streets leading to the Palace.

_"Okay Night Shade, hope this works._ our sneaky villain thought to himself, as he completed his spell. As a former spy for the Equestrian Intelligence Command or E.I.C. for short. He knew that most Stealth would not work against the Royal Guard, but this Spell was different and simple. The only thing it did was make you absolutely silent. Not one sound will resonate from you. Yet unlike other stealth spells this one did not turn you invisible, which in this case would make the job easier for Night shade. If he was in fact invisibly the enchanted eyes of the Guard would pick up on a Sub-spectrum distortion trail and could easily track the intruder.

This new spell however would only give one advantage to the guard, that if they would even just look at the right time, they would see Night Shade sneaking around. There disadvantage was that it was Night Shade sneaking around.

Night Shade being a former spy, had a very special talent, and that was stealth, that was why there was just a outline of ninja stars on his flank, signifying that he was a Ninja-pony by blood.

Finally being around those guards he had a clear shot to the Palace. This was the hard part, evading the Stationary Guards at the Palace Entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Night Shade slowed his adrenalined heart down. He had to think on what to do next, there was no room for error on this mission, none what so ever. He looked over to his saddle bag and opened it and using his magic pulled out what looked like a black cloth bag that was filled and sealed. Frowning at the bag, and giving it a look like it was his worst enemy he replaced it into his saddlebag. That was when the Idea came to him, and he would have to time it just right.

I was what he like most about his line of work, the crazy ideas he came up with the were so simple that they could work,

This idea however was one of his more risky ideas, but there was not much choice in the matter for him. _"Now let's use your special training against you shall I?"_ With that his Horn started glowing a deep blue color and with that he vanished in thin air, Night was now invisible.

He then took a step out of the shadow and started walking towards the guards at the gate. As he approached them he noticed that they were not even reacting to his arrival like they could not see him. Shade knew that this was not the case with them. In full truth he knew that they were all aware of his presence, though he knows that they could only see the light distortion and not him, for that he was glad because he did not want any one to recognize him. Since he knew he had a few friends in the Royal Guard he did not want them to find out what he was up to.

As Night drew closer to the Guards his mind began to hope that just maybe that the guards did not see him and he could just sneak past them with no problem. Just as he was about to pass the Solders they used the Pikes to block the way and shouted "HALT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" and with that the guards tried to Grab Night only to try in vain. For Night was already running back to where he originally came from. he know that one of the guards would give chase but he needed both to so he mustered up his magical strength to multitask in keeping his invisibility and casting a Rage spell on the remaining guard by the gate. Night at that point had both guards chasing after him and with that Night smiled, His plan was going as planned.

After running a good distance away from the palace and into the alleyway's of the high society homes he turned the corner to evade the sight of the pursuing guard and quickly dropped his invisibility spell and reestablished his special silent stalker spell.

Then using his special Anti-grave horseshoes that he had on started running up the wall onto the building just in time to lose the guards how were up to that moment hot on his trail. leaving the guards in there confusion he started to hop from roof to roof until he come back to the path leading up to the guarded palace. Seeing no guards in sight he quickly ran into the palace before anyone would notice the missing guard.

Night then proceeded to the chamber where his target dwelt. Coming up to a tall and beautiful door Night pushed the door which opened with ease. Letting out a silent gasp Night could only marvel and the inner beauty of the room. A long Hall with Stained filled Glass that cried out the Glory of Equestria. As Night walked down the Majestic hall he made his way to the end where Armored Door Stood its place, this door had a Star like symbol accrossed it accompanied by 6 Circles 3 on each side of the door, and in the very center of the door was a Hole. Night knew that once that room had opened by his efforts that he would not be able to escape. With a sigh used his magic to extend his horn to the appropriate size and fitted it into the hole and used his magic to release the doors. To his surprise the doors began to open lighting up all 6 circles and the splitting and slid to the side revealing a wonderful display of five necklaces and one crown.

Opening his saddlebag he levitated the black bag in front of him, Not letting himself hesitate he immediately dumped the contents of the bag onto the Elements of Harmony. Night being mesmerized by the dark blue powder as it fell over the 6 trinkets, even as the last speck landed on the crown with the star. Then the powder began to glow bright, and brighter still. The glow became so bright that Night had to look away, and then in an instant the Light dissipated. Night turned to look at the Elements and was surprised to see that there was no sign of the powder that he just poured on. "What" he tried to say just as a Magical wave erupted from the Elements and Flooded out of the Hall into the Palace, and carried on and rippled accrossed the land of Equestria.

Night smiled, His task was finally done. Turning around and sitting down knowing that there was a force field blocking him and trapping him into the room. All he had to do was wait.

At the moment of the magical discharge a Unicorn with a green coat and Blue mane woke up with his Horn glowing, He smiled. _Phase zero, Success!_ he thought with a Maniacal chuckle _"Now time to start phase one"_ With that he sat down and began to Write a letter which began with. "Dear Cutie Mark Crusaders (Namely: Applebloom, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo")

That night, over the Small town of Ponyville a young Pegasus slept in her bed peacefully. Then seeping through the cloud walls of her room came the distorted ripple that originated from the elements. As the wave ran accrossed the rainbow maned pony, leaving behind a slight dark blue sparkle on her face that soon seamed to soak into her skin leaving no evidence of its presence.

That was when her sleep began to be less than peaceful as she started to show signs of a nightmare starting up.

Rainbow dash was flying across the sky of Ponyville, Mastering her latest new stunt. With a great effort she started to head down to the grown ready to take a break, however she settled on coasting in the sky with her wings spread out. Taking pleasure of the Air rushing past her face she tilted her wing and started to circle the town of Ponyville.

That is when she heard the Shouts, Opening her eyes she looked around trying to find where the shouts were coming from. Catching sight of the Horror that was transpiring was a vile creature on top of the Town hall. With Four legs and a Green head with fangs, and Tentacles reaching out of the body of the beast, a Horror to look upon. Yet what really drew dash's attention was the fact that there were three little filly's known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, standing by the beast backing up in fright.

Upon instinct dash immediately flew towards the beast to stop it from devouring her sister. Scootaloo! She shouted as she flew in determination to protect her new found sister. To Dash's fear the beast lunged its head forward to eat the little pony's

The Crusaders were smart though and decided to jump, figuring that they would have a higher chance of survival. Rainbow who was still at high speed could only watch as Scootaloo fell with her wings buzzing faster that what the little Filly knew possible. To dashes relief she saw her Friend, Applejack take place below the falling trio. With a loud "thunk" she heard Applejack scream in pain as she caught them and cushioned there fall. Rainbow swooped down to check on her friend while calling out.

"Applejack are you OK?" With a gulp she realized that her statement left her mouth with more concern in its sound than she would want, but she swallowed her pride and went over to the group.

When she reached Applejack, she was holding her right knee and gasping in pain. That was when they heard the Snarl from behind her, Gulping she turned around to look at the big hungry green head behind her. _"The beast! How could I have forgot the beast!"_ she thought. Just as the beast lunged forward to eat her whole.

The Cyan Pegasus thrust herself right up from bed. Panting, and bewildered she looked around and took a deep breath, She was still here in her room, "wheoo" she panted and she placed her hoof on her head to wipe away the sweat. "It was just a dream"

Rainbow Dash took a look out of the window and saw that it was the Dawn of the day. With a stretch she pulled her hoofs away from her in the two and nine'o'clock positions. After that refreshing stretch she went down to her kitchen and started making breakfast. pulling out a Pan and then grabbing out her favorite brand of oats she prepared her breakfast.

As she waited she, went into her living room to do some morning exercises, this was her usual routine since she won that young flyers competition. After doing 50 push-ups and 100 sit-ups she could smell the oats ripen to breakfast.

Sitting at the table she quickly at her meal then once she was done put her dish in the sink and went ahead to do Laps around Ponyville. heading out she quickly found by Fluttershy who was trying to find her in the first place.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I was looking for you." Said the Shy little Pegasus.

Rainbow turning around faced her yellow friend. "Hey Fluttershy! Whats up?"

"Oh...well I was wondering, if it is alright with you, if you could spare some time to help me care for some of the animals at my place. You see last night a mean nasty timberwolf came and tried to harm my little friends last night, Applejack chased them off, but my cute little friends are still frantic and I need some help with them. If you are too busy though, Its alright, ill be able to manage on my own." with that said Fluttershy turned around to head back to her cottage.

Dash who was hardly given the opportunity to talk flew right in front of Fluttershy. "whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing Fluttershy, of course I'll help!" said Rainbow Dash as she cut off her friend from leaving.

"Oh thank you! lets go" Exclaimed the shy Mare as she grabbed Rainbow Dash and started rushing back home, but then she caught her enthusiasm and let go of her friend. "That is if you are ready right now"

Rainbow Dash could only laugh. "Yes Fluttershy, I'm ready right now."

And with that they were off to Fluttershy's cottage. After a full day of calming all her animals which varied from critters like Bunnies to Animals like Eagles. It was then that Rainbow looked at the clock, it was 5:00 and she realized he had not eaten since breakfast. Her stomach growled at the thought just to prove her point, the growl was loud enough for Fluttershy to hear.

She did not jump as she would originally but instead to offer Dinner at Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow accepted and the wen't out to get some grub before retiring for the day. Rainbow was about ready to talk to Fluttershy when all the sudden she heard a Shout

"Girls get down from there you hurt you self!"

Dash looked around drastically to try to find the danger.

"Oh my, Rainbow look at the town hall you need to stop them!" Said Fluttershy in a more panicked tone then what Dash was expecting.

Dash looking around the corner saw what the commotion was about. On the roof of the town hall she saw three all to familiar Fillies standing on the edge of the roof looking ready to jump. Having a deja vu moment she instantly went into gear flying as fast as she could to save the fillies "What do they think they are doing!" thought Rainbow. Then to her utter fear, the three girls jumped leaving behind a trail of white cloth. Rainbow instantly knew that the white cloth where cheaply made Parachutes, she also knew that there would be no time the the chutes to open up and catch the air, the fillies would hit the ground at life breaking speeds by that. Rainbow now knew that there was no way to catch the girls on time.

As Rainbow was flying she saw Applejack position herself under the fillies and with a thunk and a loud gasp of pain as she caught all three. Rainbow finally caught up to Applejack. "Are you guys Alright?" she asked as she swooped down and landed next to Applejack and the three fillies, "Were OK thanks to Applejack" said the three fillies in unison. All Applejack could say was "I'll manage" as she got up only to fall over in pain putting her left hoof over her front right knee. "that's just swell! last thing i need it to be go'n to the Hospital." she said clenching her teeth.

"What is going on here" said a Purple unicorn as she came around only to lay eyes on Applejack's condition. "Applejack! are you OK? Do you need to go to the hospital? How did this happen? Only to have Rarity to shove her hoof in her mouth to stop her from talking. "Twilight ill take Applejack to the hospital." After Twilight nodded only then did Rarity remove her hoof. With that rarity picked up applejack with the help of Fluttershy who had just arrived around the same time as Twilight and Rarity. Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash and Asked. "What happened?" was all she could say and gave Rainbow all her attention as she explained. after the explanation Twilight turned towards the three fillies and told them to fallow her to the hospital. Rainbow had no choice to Fallow.

At the Hospital Applejack walked out of the Examination room, What had happened was that her knee cap dislocated after catching the fillies. Applejack was pretty upset due to the fact that the doctor ordered her not to Buck apple trees for three months to let the knee heal. The good news was that there was only three weeks left of Harvest season so there was not much left to do. Twilight had also offered her help to assist Big Mac with the Chores. as Applejack entered the Lobby of the hospital she could clearly hear Twilight's voice.

"...Dangerous, make sure that you have Applejack's approval before you do something like that ever again." said Twilight to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Applebloom saw Applejack turn the corner and the little filly immediately ran towards her sister calling out. "I'm sorry Applejack!" and then gently gave Applejack a hug.

"Well I would give you the what for right now, however i think Twilight has already covered it. besides I'm plum tired, lets just head home. Applejack then turned to Twilight and Rarity. "Where are the others?"

"Well Fluttershy and Rainbow went out to eat" said Twilight. "And Pinkie is probably still a the Bakery"

Applejack the let out a yawn then cried out. "Well me a my sis' better head home so well catch ya in the morn' OK." and with that everypony headed home to retire there day, completely unaware of the Danger Equestria is now in.


	2. The Ember Night

_**Chapter 1**_

**_The Ember Night_**

The night was calm in the small town of Ponyville, peaceful slumber echoed through the town, yet not all is calm. Over the land to where the Farm known as Sweet apple acres our attention is focused on a Small yellow filly with a red mane, who at first seemed to be sleeping in peace. Yet if one were to look closer would see the beads of sweat run down her face and the terrified whimpers fill the room.

Applejack who could not fall asleep that night, after receiving a particularly nasty Injury to front right leg, it was making it rather difficult to fall asleep, holding a Ice pack in her hoof she prepared to but it on her front right sore knee. the injury forming because of the latest efforts to save the Cutie mark Crusaders from their most recent attempt of adventure and crusade.

"Whoever gave them the idea of Base jumping the town hall, They are going to find themselves tied to a certain tree during apple bucking season." Thought Applejack as she placed a ice pack on the swollen knee. "Now how am ah to help Big Mac around the farm if i can't do what not with my leg! Just as she got done tying the Pack to her knee her blood ran cold as she heard screaming in the house.

"APPLEJACK! NO!"

Reacting within an instant, despite the pain in her leg, she got up and hoofed it over to Applebloom's room yelling "I'm coming sis!"

Applejack who finally made it up to her sisters room then slammed the door open ready to defend her family from whatever intruder that had broke in. Her heart set to face danger. She stood there poised ready to fight, yet all she could see in the room was her sister sitting up in her bead, breathing hard and accompanied by a look of fright in her eyes.

As Apple bloom looked at the Battle ready Applejack, she smiled and cheered "oh Sis your ok!" and with that she started to cry again remembering what had transpired in her dream.

Applejack being sensitive to the realization that Applebloom must have had a terrible nightmare, walked over to the young filly and sat down on her bed beside her fighting the shock of pain as her leg reacted to her movements.

Placing a hoof on the red mane pony she then cooed out "what's wrong sugarcube? Looks like you just watched a Bull catch up to a clown at the rodeo."

Applebloom then attempted to choke back her sobbing then replied "oh Applejack it..*sniff...was...*sniff...*sniff...terror able!" and with that Applebloom could not hold it in any more and continued her sobbing.

Applejack remembering the night-terrors she had when she was little, and how she reacted to them, knew exactly what to do in this situation, that is thanks to Granny Smith's and Big Macintosh's example of how they helped her; in their own turn, in those times of need. She leaned over her sister and put her hoof over her and pulled her over into a hug that only a loving sister could give, and just sat there rocking back and forth. Doing her part to comfort and let her sister cry her slumber shock out of her system.

After a few minutes the sobbing settled down and choked to a stop as Applebloom gained her farmpony strength back. Looking up to her sister she gave her earth pony sister a big hug of gratitude.

Gahh! Breathed out Applejack from pain as her right leg somehow reacted to the hug.

Applebloom could only laugh at her sister, giving a happy smile from the comical reaction that Applejack gave.

Applejack looking right into Applebloom eyes as the filly stopped laughing then Cheered "so you think you can humor my discomfort do ya" and with that she started giving Applebloom a Noogie, having learned that from Rainbow Dash.

Laughing and playing around helped lighten the dark feeling that rested in Applebloom's heart. Then the laughing stopped as Applejack looked at her front leg with a look a Mild agony in her eyes.

That there brought back the solemn mood to the room. Applebloom giving a big sigh then breathed out to calm her nerves.

That was Applejack's Cue. "How about we go downstairs and tap into our private cider stash, then you can tell me all about it."

A look of Concern filled the Child's eyes and in a nerves voice replied "Are you sure you want to hear what I saw. It will sound silly."

Applejack looking at the frown on her sister's face thought about how she should respond to this. "You know, if what you saw was enough to put you in tears like that then I won't think it silly, for it must mean someth'n to you.

The Young-en thought about this and decided, getting of her bed she headed to the door, opening her mouth she said "on one condition..." she stopped, and turned to look at her sister.

"And what is that?" Replied the Cowboy hat fitted mare.

Applebloom smiled "that we have some Apple crisp with the cider."

The Blond pony smiled "tell you what; I'll even add some Ice cream with that."

The Beam of Simile that the Small Filly made could bring pure joy to any one that looked upon the source. That is what it did exactly to Applejack. Both turning to head down the stairs, a shot of pain went up the older pony's front leg, cringing her face to fight to disturbance, she remembered something ells that she needed to talk to her sister about.

"Applebloom"

Startled the little Filly looked at her sister. "What is it sis?" Still walking to make their way into the Cellar She replied

"Who gave you the idea to base jump of the town hall?" Inquired Applejack

Applebloom suddenly had a ping of guilt hit her heart. It was the Crusaders latest endeavor to earn their cutie-marks. They were heading over to their club house when they came upon a note that suggested that they try base jumping. The problem with the note was that it did not state who it came from, it just purely gave the suggestion.

"We found a note that said we should try it out" Answered Applebloom

Applejack was taken back, and continued to think "A note? So someone deliberately gave them the nearly lethal idea? Not even Rainbow Dash would not climb so low, in fact Rainbow Dash would not ever recommend half the things she does to others, especially to ponies so young and eager"

Clearing her throat Applejack continued the conversation as she led Applebloom to their private Cellar. "And you did not even bother to ask any of us if it was a good activity to follow through with?"

The yellow filly was surprised by the calmness in her sister's voice. "sorry, we were just board and did not think to put safety first" Applejack had to hold back on giving her sister a scotch blessing, for right now was not the time for it. Resisting the urge to say "and not thinking is right." She instead tossed out the words "and who sent you the letter?"

"That's just it Applejack, the letter was had no name to it, we just found It." confessed the small mare.

That gave Applejack a more sick feeling in her stomach. "Do you still have the letter?"

Applebloom raised her head. "Sure do! It is in our club house, I'll go get it and give it to you in the morn'n"

* * *

With the smell of fresh Apple crisp and ice cream, accompanied with the sound of mugs filling up with cider, the two ponies sat at the table to enjoy the midnight Dinner.

"So" said Applejack after they finished the meal. "Time for you to bring up your end of the bargain."

A deep "*sigh" escaped from Applebloom's mouth and she prepared her tale.

"so my dream started out like any other day, it just felt real Applejack like everything that happened really happened. Any way I woke up, in the dream I woke anyway, and continued as I did any day. Then suddenly it was night time and there was a full moon up in the sky and the stars were bright as ever. As it were, I and the rest of the crusaders including Babs were having a picnic in front of the golden oaks library. As we were eating the meal, I heard something come from above our heads. I looked up and saw the moon and stars gleaming in their pure glamour. That is when I notice that the moon was shrinking, and it was not just the moon shrinking but the stars too; however the stars were not shrinking... they were growing! The sky just kept on changing until all the stars were the size of the old moon, and the moon was the size of the old stars!

That is when we heard the roar! We turned jumping to our hooves to the noise and found it was coming from the library. That was when twilight came running out of the doors screaming!"

Applejack just sat there listening as Applebloom continued her story.

"As twilight came running to us she shouted for us to run. Before we could react to what she was telling us to do. We heard an explosion and watched as the Library burst into a flaming tree. What is worse is that the ground was starting to rumble and just as we were about ready to run, a huge branch reached out and grabbed Twilight and tossed her violently in to the mouth of the tree, or at least the door but it now looked like a mouth. A roar came out again and we found out that it was not in the library, but it was the library that was roaring. That was when it started to rise from out of the ground, and then it started walking towards us! That is when you ran in. You seemed to come from nowhere and you went in between us and the monster. You said something but I could not tell what it was then the tree grabbed you and through you in as well. With no warning all four of us me, Babs, Scoots, and Sweetiebell were picked up and chucked into the trees mouth. The fire growing as we all flew towards our doom. Then I saw you burning in the corner screaming in pain. That is when I woke up."

It was then when Applebloom started to cry again.

Tearing up as well Applejack extended her Hoof around Apple-boom and continued to hug her. She had to admit, that dream would have scared her too if she were in her sisters place.

* * *

Fluttershy sat bolt rite up letting out a *eep* then panting in a panic, causing Angel who was on her head at the time to be flung to the other side of the room crashing into the fire Hearth then rolling out now looking like a pure black bunny.

Folding his arms and taping his padded feet giving a rather upset look at Fluttershy.

"Oh I am so sorry, are you alright Angel?" said Fluttershy when she realized what happened to her furry companion.

After thinking a moment the bunny ran into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of water and a wash cloth and handed it over to Fluttershy.

Having caught her breath she thanked the now black bunny and started to wash the sweat of her face just to have the cloth snatched from her hoof. Shocked she looked and Angel receiving the message as the bunny tossed the cloth in the water and then preceded to point at his soot covered coat.

The Yellow Pegasus blushed "oh...Right" then with a sigh she started to wipe and wash the little bunny. As she did this she started to reflect on her dream. "How could I not be fast enough to save those fillies?" she thought to herself. "I was running as fast as I could but could not really move?"

Not able to hold it in any longer she got herself out of bed, sending the bowl of water and a washcloth with a half way cleaned black and white bunny to the floor.

"I'm sorry angel, but I have to check on Twilight and see if she is OK. With that she was out the door, leaving a frowning bunny looking at an upside down bowl with a dirty rag lying in a puddle of water.

* * *

A White Unicorn with a rich and stylish purple mane was running with vigor, using her magic to hold up a rather large bucket of water. She was running to where the commotion was in the distance she could see a plume of smoke.

Her hopes being in-vane, she ran towards the source of the commotion and her fears where confirmed. The smoke was coming from the Twilight's home. As the old library came into focus she could see the tree quivering in Peril as the fire consumed it.

As she was running she could see her Friend Fluttershy up ahead and it seemed like she was trying to run. She kept her pace and turned towards her friend. Just as she was about to reach Fluttershy, she was suddenly knocked off her feet the bucket of water flung into the air.

She waited for the water to come down and mess up the mane, but all that came was a "Rarity! Are you alright? I'm sorry I did not see you there."

Realizing that water was not about to hit her she got up from the ground as well made her way of getting off of Her friend Fluttershy.

"But how? You were just ahead of me..." then remembering and in a panic the white unicorn got up "where is it! where is it!"

Fluttershy was puzzled "where is what Rarity?"

Rarity stopped looked at Fluttershy then blinked, grabbed Fluttershy shouting "We have no time to lose, we must save twilight!" With that she started running dragging the yellow pony behind her,

The pony who then said "oh dear, I hope she is alright." at the same time being confused as to Rarity's bizarre behavior.

* * *

Twilight could not sleep that night, no not one wink. She just got a letter from the Princess earlier that day, with a new study assignment for a book that should be arriving in the morning.

Spike, who was fast asleep, was snoring as loud as could be.

Another reason why twilight could not go to sleep. "How am I going to do this?" said the Purple unicorn to herself. She was shuffling through her scheduled papers that she had ready for the next few days. She had learned from past events to always leave a little extra time for last minute activity's just in-case she forgot something or something new came up. But to study a whole book to the point of understanding was something she would of rather plan for and saving a couple hours per a day would not cut it for her.

No. She had to find a way to reschedule everything that was planned for tomorrow.

After organizing all of the next weeks plans, she started to get to work scratching of activity's on one day and moving them to another day to leave room on other days to help keep in track. Fiddling around with her plans and some time that felt like an hour, she shouted in triumph "ah-ha! Perfect" at that exclamation she used her magic to grab a few more forms of schedule stationary.

These ones were blank, so she could rewrite the plan for the next week fresh and new. Just as she was about ready to mark on the paper she heard a knock on the door.

*knock, knock, knock, knock,

Twilight stopped her quill right on top of the stationary. Her eyes twitching in shock of a visitor wanting in at this late hour. She took a deep breath, a nice long breath and allowed blood to return to her head. Now thinking clearly she placed the quill down on the desk, got up and walked to the door and opened it.

Just outside she saw two face who she recognized in a clap of a hoof, still it was late. "What in the hay are you girls doing hear this late at night."

"Oh...sorry to interrupt Twilight, I just got so worried..." said Fluttershy only to be cut off by Rarity who was in an obsessed panic.

"Twilight! Are you alright! I was in bed then I smelt smoke and screaming, I came as fast as I could, how did you do it, you put it out so fast and now is looks like everything is fine even in here I cannot smell the smoke. What happened?"

"Smelled Screaming?" said Twilight who was at this point nearly deaf as well as confused, then she looked at Fluttershy and noticed that she was not the only one confused, for the Pink mane Pony was Looking at Rarity in shock and confusion.

"Rarity, um if I may ask. What do you mean by smoke?" Inquired Fluttershy.

Rarity then looked at Fluttershy in aghast "now do not pretend to me like you don't know Fluttershy, we both saw the Library on fire!"

Fluttershy was then more confused but before she could respond Twilight cut in her confusion as well.

"What do you mean that the library was on fire? Everything is fine here. Are you alright Rarity? You look like you hit a wall?"

Now it was Fluttershy turn to speak. "That would of been my fault, I was running to see you when I got in Rarity's way and blocked her path."

Rarity started to sputter "what...What?...Bu...bu...But,..whaaa." Then she fainted right on top of Fluttershy,

Once again being pinned down to the ground Fluttershy could only say "oh dear, I did it again"

* * *

As the morning Hit the glistening town of Ponyville, Rarity got out from her bed with a slight headache. "Ah, what an Atrocious dream I had." That is all she could manage to say when suddenly interrupted by a pink blur ran right into her room.

"Oh good you are awake! Come on we got to go, we got to go!" Cheered on Pinkie Pie as she jumped around enthusiastically.

"Pinkie, can't a lady get her beauty sleep, I did have a rather rough night." Said Rarity as calmly as she could muster.

"Well duh!" Chimed in Pinkie. "that is why I waited for you to wake up, then I got a ringing in my ear that Informed me you were now awake so I came back hear as fast as I could."

Rarity knew she could not argue with Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense. "Fine Pinkie. If you insist"

Pinkie suddenly zipped out of the room in a blur of pink only to reappear dressed in a guards' uniform. Pinkie then lunged forward and grabbed Rarity While shouting "To Sugar Cube Corner!" With that they were gone and on their way.

It was in an instant when Rarity found herself in front of the sweet shop. Being lead in by Pinkie Pie she could see the whole room and only saw 4 other Ponies other than her and the sugar high battery.

"Oh..Rarity your here, are you feeling better?" Asked Fluttershy who had noticed the last two of the group walk into the store.

"Come sit down Rarity" said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity then walked over to their table and took a seat. That was when the white unicorn noticed the Clock and how it read 1:45. "I have nearly been asleep the whole day!" gasped out Rarity.

"Yes Rarity after you came to my house last night, you seemed a little panic stricken and passed out right on top of Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry" said a rather quiet voice which all knew came from the Yellow Pegasus

Rarity was shocked; first of all she thought that is was all just a bad dream. Now she was being told that her dream in fact happened in reality.

Rainbow Dash, who saw the unicorn start to pale up, zoomed into her face. "You're not going to pass out again are you? She asked.

Rarity, which had no intention to pass out again gave a deep breath and replied. "No I have done that one too many times already."

Rainbow just looked into her eyes. "Good because this is serious" with that she zoomed back to her seat."

This was Twilight's cue. "Rarity you said something about seeing my Library on fire did you not?"

Flashes of memory ran into Rarity's mind as she recollected what she saw. "Yes I did"

"Darn toot 'in Twilight, are you saying that some of us ponies had the same dream? Asked Applejack.

Rarity then clicked two and two together and gave a Gasp that drew in the attention of not only her friends but Mr. and Ms. Cake in the Kitchen as well.

Twilight finally had the nerve to ask what they were all thinking, "Rarity, do you Sleepwalk?"

Rarity put her head down in defeat, there was no more hiding it from anyone now. "I thought I had it under control" was all she could muster up to say.

"That's all fine and dandy and all, but that still don't explain why Multiple ponies where having the same dream." Through in Applejack.

Putting her head back up Rarity then inquired "Same dream? You had the same dream?"

"No I did'int, but My li'll sis sure did, though from a different perspective from what Fluttershy was having." said the orange blond pony.

Rarity turned to Fluttershy "you had the same dream too?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity. "Yes I did, that is why I was on my way to check on twilight when we bumped into each other, I just did not know you were still dreaming at the time."

"Well that explains why I could not find my bucket of water" Said the white unicorn.

Fluttershy's eyes opened wide in realization. "So that is what you were looking for then." she said excitedly

*Ding. Ding*

The bell to the store rang as a Grey Pegasus walked in with a medium sized package in her wing. Looking around she finally spotted the pony she was looking for with her miss-aligned eyes. Ditzy Doo then approached Twilight and handed out the package in her wing. "Here is your Package Twilight" said the Pony Smiling.

"Thank you Ditzy, say how did you find me here?" asked a curious purple unicorn.

"Well if you must know, I buy a Muffin here every morning and when I left I saw you walking in with your friends and so when it came time for me to find you. I was like HEY! I'll just look where I last saw her and well. Here you are." Replied Ditzy in a happy sing song voice.

"Well thank you Ditzy, so how are you today?"

"I'm doing great! Thank you for asking Twilight. Well I need to get back to work, see you guys later."

Ditzy Doo then turned around and headed to the Exit only to hit the wall right by it. Realizing her mistake she smiled and opened the door and left.

"What is that Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie with a natural excitement as always "is it a new party game huh huh huh?"

Twilight looked right at Pinkie and Answered "It's a book that the princess gave me to study for the next couple of days"

"Ohh" said Pinkie in the way only she could say.

* * *

After a long discussion in Sugar Cub Corner all the friends went the ways to their own homes for the rest of the day.

* * *

As part of Twilight's plans she decided to keep the Picnic on schedule so she could have a little more time with her friends before he began her studying. She looked through her invite list to make sure everypony was there. She went through the names checking them all of as she went: Applejack, Applebloom, Rarity, Sweetiebell, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, and Twilight. All names were checked off.

She was happy to hear all the pleasant chatter among her friends, for it was moments like this that she really enjoyed the company.

Looking at the group she only started to smell a faint but potent smell of burning wood. "That's funny" she thought "I don't remember adding a campfire to the list"

A Blood curtailing scream then ran through the valley. "AHHHHHHH"

"It came from the Center of Town" cried Rainbow Dash as she flew up into the sky to investigate.

Twilight turning to look at the small town could see what she know to be a plume of smoke rising from the center of town.

"This is uncanny!" she cried just as Rainbow Dash Flew back down.

Panting the loyal Pegasus shouted "The Library! IT'S ON FIRE!"


	3. The Dream Crusaders

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Dream Crusaders**_

It was two days since the fire at the library and things have pretty much calmed down in the little town of Ponyville. However there were still some unanswered questions, yet only being asked by those who had time to concentrate on those questions.

Down in the Cutie Mark Crusader club house sat three little friends who were now engaged in a heated discussion, or at least two of them were. Scootaloo looked around the club house in sad wonder. "They have been at this for hours! We'll never have any fun at this rate." Sitting there looking around Scootaloo decided to go look at their record box which contained items of interest from their quest to find there cutie marks.

"It has been three days since we did anything fun together" she thought as she started to go through the trinkets in the box. "It's not like anything is stopping us." As soon as she thought that she knew it was not true. There was in fact something stopping them from continuing the crusading. That thing that was stopping them was in fact fear.

"AH HA!" thought Scootaloo to herself, picking up the item she was looking for.

It was a piece of paper that they had found not 4 days ago.

Dear Cutie Mark Crusaders

(Namely: Applebloom, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo)

I for one find your club quite charming. For one thing who ells would come up with the idea to work together as a well seamed team to try finding each other's special talent. Now after working on studying on what you have done and have not done, I could not help but notice that you even attempted to do some sky diving, I'm so sorry that you were not able to follow through with that idea, when you were taken to help your friend Spike retrieve the pets that were getting away from him. With thinking about that i came up with a really, really, really fun new idea! Why not try Parachuting of the Town Hall? Like seriously how fun would that be? Just imagine taking the leap of the building and pulling the chute just as the entire town's people are watching your awesomeness take flight. After all that is done the only thing that anyone could think of you guy is one word, just one word. AWESOME!

I do hope that you take my suggestion in mind. I know that you are skilled and talented enough to move on through this task, I might even go as far to say that I am mighty proud of what y'all have accomplished together.

Good luck Crusaders.

Scootaloo ignoring the commotion that was going on behind her took her time reading the letter. After finishing it she could not but feel that there was something familiar with the letter like she knows the person talking to her all too well. "It's all this letters fault! If we never found this thing, we would not be scared to try something new, now because of this we can't find things to do that would have no possibility of hurting anypony." Shouted Scoots who unwittingly cutting through Applebloom's and Sweetiebell's argument.

"Hey I just remembered! I need to give that to Applejack so she can take a look at it." Said Applebloom as she realized what letter Scootaloo was shouting about. I her own mind she kind of agreed with Scootaloo about the letter. However she also knew that all three of them were responsible to what happened that night. She also knew that the other two were thinking the same thing as her.

"Okay Applebloom lets all go and give it to her at once, we should at least try to do something together." said Scoots

Sweetiebell then smiled "Then maybe get out cutie marks in mail delivery!"

All three of them cheered as they put their hooves together shouting "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MESSENGERS, HO!"

"So what do you recon it was?" Asked Applejack to Big Mac as they moved over to the orchard.

"Well if you ask me, I would say the wind. The problem is there was no wind" answered the red stallion.

Applejack just frowned "Are you sure you weren't imagining anything?"

"Nope" said the stallion on a way he only could.

Applejack walked along side her big brother attempting to hid her limp. As they walked a silence fell over the siblings as they were approaching their destination, as a side effect of Applejack going into deep thought.

Big Mac as working out on the east side of the field when he bucked some apples of a tree, and just like any other time he did this all the apples on the tree fell into the baskets which lingered beneath the trees for the harvest. The unusual thing this time was that a few of the apples fell out of the basket and rolled to form a particular pattern that make the blood run chill in the stallion.

"There you go that's what it is" said Big Macintosh interrupting his sisters thought process.

Applejack stopped and looked at her brother and realized he was pointing somewhere. Fallowing his hoof she looked towards the ground. "If you did not make that then I can see why you are so disturbed."

For on the ground written by the apples aligned were the words "HELP US"

All that was said by the blond stallion were the words "Eeyup."

As she was looking at the message more apples started to fall out of the baskets and started to form more words much to Applejack's Amazement starting to spell the words "DREAMS BAD". Just as Big Mac had chill down his spine, Applejack just experienced the same thing.

"What in tarnation! Big Mac we should get out of here." Said Applejack, who was not necessarily scared but just a little unsettled by what she just saw.

"Eeyup" was all that the Stallion said as he and his sister briskly walked away from that section of the farm. Along their way they came accrossed the Crusader's Clubhouse just as the Crusaders were coming out. In consequence the blond mare could over hear the conversation.

"So Applebloom, where do you think we could find your big sister?" Said the white filly with a light pink curly mane and bright green eyes.

The Red mane filly with the yellow coat answered back. "Well she did hurt her knee and can't help with the farm, so she might be..." just then Applebloom looked over to where Applejack and Big Mac were. "Right over there!" She said excitedly.

Before Applejack could react the three eager fillies seamed to heliport right in front of her. "Hey Applejack what are you doing out right now?" Asked Applebloom to her older sister.

"Big Mac was just showing me something out in the east Orchard, Why?" replied the mare with the Stetson.

"We'd just be expet'in you to be at home resting up." said the filly with the pink bow.

Applejack could only chuckle and then responded. "Well I would be, but Big Mac wanted to show me something out in the Orchard, so you three were looking for me?"

Just then a pink pony popped out from underneath Applejack's hat and from there stood on the blond pony's head and started shouting with excitement. "Ooh are you playing hide 'n' go seek? I love that game, ooh, ooh, ooh, can I play, can I, can I? I'll go hide and you guys come and find me!" with that the pink pony jumped off Applejack head causing the Stetson to float back now to its rite full place on top of Applejack's head.

The 5 ponies stood there for a bit in silence, silence so strong you could hear them blink. It was Applebloom who eventually broke off the silence. "We were looking for you to give you that letter you asked for" and with that she pulled out the letter and handed it to Applejack.

Applejack took the letter are read through it and as she read her usual cheerful demeanor so faded and was replaced by anger. "Just imagine? Awesome!" In Applejack's mind the only thing she could think was how to catch that varmint that thought it simple to abuse the filly in such a way. Her enraged demeanor softened as she looked the Crusaders. "Could you girls go get Twi and the others and tell em to meet me at our barn?" She asked Applebloom and the others.

"Will do Applejack!" yelled Applebloom who then saluted towards her older sister, the other two crusaders quickly followed suit.

"We'll have them here in a Jiffy" Shouted Scootaloo and with that all the fillies Speed off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Blinking, Applejack finally gained back her train of thought and turned to her brother and handed him the letter. "Here, read this and tell me if it sounds as bad to you as it does to me?

Big Mac took the letter and read through it, starting to frown all he could say was say "Eeyup."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran with vigilance with a new mission at hand, to locate Applejack's friends and send them to her barn. There first target was Twilight. As they were running, they stopped by where Scootaloo hid her wagon. There she put on her own helmet and handed the other two there own protective head gear. Each now equipped for their mission, they set out to find Twilight and the others. "Where do you think Twilight will be girls?" asked the driver of the crusade mobile.

"Id recon she would be eghn the library, doing some last minute fix'in from the fire." said the yellow filly.

With that the two passengers had to hold on at the sudden increase in momentum. Flying down the street, the residence of the town that were unlucky enough to be in the road at the time had to skillfully dodge the fillies as they zoomed past. That is when a tennis racket flew out of nowhere and landed in front the Crusader Mobile. Breaking the laws of physics the fillies crashed into the racket and flew into the air crashing into a tree.

"Ah knew that racket would come back to haunt me" said Applebloom as she recovered from the temporary concussion. As Applebloom looked up looking directly at Scootaloo who was rubbing her head.

"Whoa!" shouted the orange Filly as she started too be lifted in the air by a pink mass.

"Ooh you're good. You found me!" shouted the pink mass which of course turned out to be Pinkie Pie.

That is when Sweetiebell spoke. "Pinkie!, Applejack sent us to find you! You are needed in her barn STAT! Shouted Sweetiebell in her usual squeaky voice.

"She probably want me to plan a party for the next zap apple harvest! Oh, oh or she probably wants me to plan a surprise party for Granny Smith, Or even want to talk to me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight about a note that gave you three to go base jumping and caused applejack to get hurt!" Said Pinkie in her usual happy way.

Scootaloo scratching her head commented "How the hay did you know that?"

Pinkie picked up Scootaloo and set her down on a branch and patted her head. "Simple, I was in a hat!" with that she bounced off the tree to the ground and proceeded to bounce towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"I guess that is pinkie being Pinkie" Said the bewildered orange Pegasus filly.

"Yah, but we talked about that after Pinkie Left" Said Sweetiebell, thus sending more confusion into their minds.

~Crash~

All three crusaders jumped as there wagon and scooter crashed into the ground bellow, falling from the tree. After the initial shock of the timely interruption they made their way down the tree to inspect the wreckage. When they managed to get down to reach the safety of the earth below their feet, they inspected the main mode of transportation, fortunately there was no damage to the scooter nor the wagon.

"So who should we go to next?" asked Sweetiebell as she put her helmet back on her head.

Applebloom, who flipped the wagon back over already wearing her head gear, replied. "Twilight, which is who we were going to see first ain't it?"

"Well duh, but remember last time. We went trying to find stories on how everypony got there cutie marks. I had to wait till we talked to everypony before we made it to Rainbow Dash's awesome story, that's probably how it's going to go now." said Scootaloo, who began to see a pattern in their fate.

"Well we should at least make our way to the library, and at least do something other than stand hear arguing. We already know that we can't get cutie marks on that." Cried out a Sweetiebell who had already gotten into the wagon and recollected on the time where they ran off into the ever-free and faced a cockatrice.

Scootaloo, who was in fact tempted to reply on what her unicorn friend had said, but decided to keep quiet instead. She waited for Applebloom to climb in the wagon and then Stated before speeding off. "OK then to the library!"

It did not take long for the girls to arrive at the Golden Oaks Library, and were already standing at the door ready to knock on it when before the yellow filly could lay a hoof on the redwood door, it flung open.

"Aaau" Yelled a little baby purple dragon with green blunt spikes running down his back. As he yelled the stack of books that he was carrying fell to the ground. There were about 5 books and all seamed rather delicate for them to be thrown into a state.

"Spike, we're so sorry." said Sweetiebell as she immediately started to help pick up books, the other fillies fallowing her lead after her. As the little unicorn helped the little dragon collect the fallen books she could not help but to look at the tittles of the said books. "_**Vuja's Ancient Guide To Seaming, Equestria's Record To The Tailored Arts**_." Rarity would to have a book like this spike! When could I borrow it to give it to her?" Cheered the White Filly, in her excitement to do something nice for her sister.

Spike who was about ready to take the book from the unicorn stopped and retracted his hand. "Well you can take it to her now." Said the purple dragon. "That is Who I'm giving the books to anyway, Twilight asked me to bring them over to the carousel boutique."

Smiling Sweetiebell opened her mouth to say something, but before she could find her voice Applebloom cut in. "Hey spike could you tell us if Twilight is home, we really need to talk to her."

Spike looked at all three of the crusaders looking into their souls, at least that is what he tried to make it seem like he was doing. To the fillies however it just looked like he was giving them a questionable stare like they were asking for a book at Sugar Cub Corner. A boot that is not a cook book that is. Finally that dragon spoke up. "She is not here right now"

In response to that statement he received groan from the answer he just gave. Spike on the other hand was not done talking. "But" he stated with emphasis. "If you take me with you to the carousel boutique, then you can talk to her. That is where she is by the way, with Rarity."

"Yah, one problem with that spike." Said Scootaloo.

Spike turned to the Pegasus. "And that would be" Coie'd the dragon.

"I only have three helmets not enough for four if you were to count." said Scootaloo. Much to her surprise the baby dragon started laughing.

Spike after he stopped laughing, wiping away his tears of pleasure, continued on saying. "You forget that this is a dragon your talking to, we have heads so hard I could crash mine on your head gear and shatter it without having a ounce of injury biting me back! Not saying that I'm hard headed though." On that note all three of the crusaders started giggling. Spike just blushed. "OK maybe I asked for that one.

Scootaloo got on her scooter and called out to spike as the other two girls climbed into the wagon. "OK spike clime on and hold on tight." With that said the fire breathing dragon hoped into the wagon somehow holding onto all five books and keeping them a perfect stack. Scootaloo then speed off towards the far side of town.

Spike who thought that when Scootaloo said to hang on she was talking about the books, he could not have been any more wrong. Holding tightly onto the books he nearly flew of the wagon backwards. The only reason why he managed to stay aboard the vehicle was because Applebloom and Sweetiebell were ready to catch and hold him as he started to fall off.

"Whoa" said the dragon. "Maybe I could of waited until you had a extra helmet." That statement made the two fillies holding him giggle some more.

As the girls were speeding down the center of Ponyville, they were suddenly stopped by a commotion that was going on at Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo out of curiosity stopped and turned to check out what was going on there and why people look so upset.

"How could of this happened!" Shouted a pony with a pink mane wearing an apron.

"It happened just like in my dream! I dreamed this last night." Said a Pony with harp like instrument as her cutie mark.

Upon a closer look the four friends could see that a wagon had crashed into and through the wall of the bakery. "Did she say just like her dream?" asked Applebloom. "I wonder..." before the yellow filly could finish her thought, someone ells started to speak.

"Lyre, you dreamed about this? Where you by any chance being chased by a turtle were you?" asked a Cream coated mare with three candies on her flank.

Lyre, the mare who claimed to have had the dream answered. "Why yes Bon-Bon, I was. How did you know about that? I have told no one about my dream, at that was until now."

As the two mares started to chat to each other about the shared dream, Applebloom turned two the others and exclaimed her theory. "Does it seem a little bizarre that ponies here in Ponyville are having the same dreams to you girls?...and Spike?"

The rest of the crusaders and dragon looked at each other then back to the Filly with the bow in her red mane. "You're right Applebloom it does seem strange, but there is nothing we can really do about it, besides we need to go over to my sisters to let them know about Applejack's request." said the young unicorn.

With that told Scootaloo picked up the hind and zoomed off pulling the wagon, causing the other two girls to catch a baby dragon before he fell off again.

Applebloom was not done with her theory though. "I still think we should look into it some time, someth'in is not right here. Ah had my dream about the library burn'in, then those ponies had a dream about a cart crash'in. It's got to be someth'in more than just a coincidence."

It was Spikes turn to cut in. "OK girls, please just be careful, I have a bad feeling about this two." as soon as he spoke this Scootaloo stopped the wagon.

"OK we're here!" she called out to the wagon as everypony got out.

Meanwhile in the boutique, Rarity was fitting Twilight with a new dress for the upcoming gala, for Twilight's previous dress did not quite make it though the fire that happened the other day.

"Rarity, you don't have to make me a new dress without some sort of payment." Stated Twilight.

"Oh don't be silly my dear! I'll make you a new dress to replace the old on at no charge. It's the least I can do for a dear friend" Replied Rarity, who was not going to back down from helping her friend in an emergence like this.

The day after the incident at the library, Twilight and Rarity had gotten into a discussion, of what they were planning on doing when they went to the Grand Galloping Gala, which was going to take place in Canterlot the fallowing month. Of course all of her friends were going to go there again. However this time they were just planning on have a evening together and see if they can do anything to liven up the party, _Not like last time though"_ thought Rarity with a shudder.

Twilight saw the shudder and could not but help to show some concern. "Are you alright Rarity, is something bothering you."

"Oh its of nothing of concern my dear, just a bit of unpleasant memories. You know how it goes." replied Rarity.

At that moment the bell to her store rang, signaling that she had potential costumers walking. As she turned around seeing who had just came in. As soon as she laid eyes on her visitors, she only to let out a gasp of pure horror.

Twilight laughed as she heard the gasp, for she had heard the very same thing when she first met Rarity. The lavender unicorn turned to see what Rarity was panicking about this time. What she saw did not at all surprise her at all. Standing in front of her were: First her number one assistant, Spike, Then Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetiebell. However the Three Fillies had Sap and Twigs all over them. _"Well those three sure know how to get consistently messy" _she thought.

Then Rarity started her rant. "What ever happened to you girls? Always getting tree sap and...dirt all over you!" She was going to say more, but the one filly that could interfere with her rants cut in sharply.

"Rarity!...This time it was a accident, now Applejack want to see you guys right away at her barn. Pinkie Pie should already be there. You and Twilight should be there too." Blurted out Sweetiebell as fast as she could before her sister could cut back in, to argue.

After some talking with the two older unicorns, Twilight, Spike, and Rarity finally headed towards Applejack's Farm. Leaving the Crusaders to fend for themselves. This was the little earth pony's chance to explain to her friends what it was exactly that she was thinking.

"Girls" She said. "I think it is time we start talking about the dreams that everypony is hav'in."

Causing the other two fillies to look at her with a stare that said, "well go on and tell us what you are thinking, we can't read your mind you know"

Applebloom smiled, finally able to share her thoughts to her best friends. "So you all know how ah had that dream the other night, and saw the library on fire in it?"

The other two who were listening replied at the same time. "Yah?"

"Then I find out that I had mah own dream shared with Fluttershy and Rarity. So how do reckon that somepony had a dream about a cart crashing into the bakery, the she witnessed that very event the next day? On top of that found out that her friend had the same dream? There's something going on here, and It's not a Zap Apple harvest"

"I don't know Applebloom, I know it seems a little convenient but what can we do about it?" asked the orange Pegasus in question.

Applebloom smiled and replied. "Well we will start at Sugar Cube Corner!"

Then Sweetiebell spoke up. "You do know that we still have to find Fluttershy right?"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Applebloom who immediately ran for the wagon, soon followed by the other two.

"OK, so you're the one who owns this cart?" asked Applebloom to a older pony.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders found Fluttershy soon after they left the boutique at the market and with no interference continued on to the bakery to investigate what had happened there. From the information they gathered was that the Cart just somehow flew through the wall nearly hitting Colgate on the head. Luckily nopony was hurt, and now the crusaders were talking to a pony who had claimed ownership of the cart. he was a fellow Pegasus who had used the cart to fly miscellaneous items around.

"Yes it is" said the Pegasus pony.

"So do you know how it crashed into the bakery?" asked Scootaloo rather boldly.

"No I don't, I parked it over there so I could visit a friend. When I came back I had found my Cart crashed and ruined."

This got all three fillies thinking.

Sweetie bell spoke up. "Thank you Wing Tip, we'll let you know who did this when we find out"

"Isn't that the police's job kid?" asked the older pony

The Crusaders just smiled at Wing Tip and went on their way.

After some time of asking questions they had found no one had really saw the cart crash into the building, just heard the crash. About a hour of asking and investigating, Sweetiebell and Scootaloo started to feel rather bored not to mention that they're effort was wasted. The yellow earth pony on the other hoof had a smile on her face as things fit into her theory.

After asking a few more ponies a few questions they made it back to their clubhouse. As they passed the barn they could tell that Applejack was still talking to their friends, and over hearing a bit of the conversation.

They heard Rainbow dash's voice, "I don't get it, how can that letter sound so much like us, I mean that every single line could be something said by us."

Applejack's voice chimed in "Ah don't know R.D., But whoever this fella is, needs to be stopped. How could somepony be so... so..." Applejack could not think of a word to fit the spot.

Rarity stepped in. "Rash enough to fill Innocent Sweetiebell's...and the others Heads with uncouth ideas?"

"Yah what she said" was all Applejack could reply.

The Crusaders then went out of ear shot of the group and could no longer hear what they were saying.

Once they were inside their club house, Scootaloo immediately started to rant. "How could we have gone though that to get nothing? What was the point?"

"Well we got enough information to make one thing for certain." Said Applebloom. "Now if we look into the library fire, I'm sure that we will find that someone started that fire too"

"What are you getting at Applebloom?" asked Sweetiebell.

"What ah'm saying is that somepony is making all these bad things happen." Exclaimed Applebloom.


End file.
